


Arguments

by sodappend



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Arguing, Established Relationship, Frottage, M/M, Mild Kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 13:29:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7441012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sodappend/pseuds/sodappend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lance and Keith fight a lot, and it always gets them a little too worked up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arguments

Lance and Keith fight.

That’s just the way their relationship is. Their bickering is as much a foundation to their friendship as Voltron is to the whole team, and that doesn’t change once they start going out.

What does change, though, is that most of their fights lose their venom - not that the venom was often that genuine in the first place - and instead their fights are imbued with a very different kind of heat.

Keith is pinning Lance against the wall of his room with his knee between Lance’s legs, hand firm on his shoulders. They’re in each other’s space, out of breath from the argument that started even before they got out of their lions.

“You idiot!” Keith hisses, “You could have gotten yourself killed. You could have gotten us all killed, why don’t you use your brain-”

Lance leans forward to press against him and grabs at his shirt. 

“Me? Use _my_ brain?” Lance growls, “You nearly got _yourself_ killed, what were you doing going ahead on your own like that? We had no idea what that damned thing was capable of!” His fingers clench in the fabric, pulling Keith closer.

“I was trying to keep it occupied so Shiro could figure out a plan. I didn’t tell you to come after me -  _gods_ , you’re so infuriating!” Keith says. He can feel Lance’s hardness against his leg, the weight and heat of it clouding his thinking. He shifts, rubbing up against it, and feels Lance’s breathing stutter.

“You’re such a cocky asshole,” Lance groans, even as he presses himself harder against Keith’s leg, “Thinking you can do everything on your own- _fuck_ , Keith-”

Lance surges forward, catching Keith’s lips in a bruising kiss, and Keith returns it just as viciously, only pulling away to moan when Lance cups his cock through his trousers.

“Fuck, you’re so hard,” Lance says, his voice low in Keith’s ear, making him swallow a moan.

“What are you gonna do about it?” Keith says, rubbing up harder against Lance’s cock in challenge. Lance only grunts, reaching down to unzip Keith’s trousers and pull him out. Keith shudders at the touch on bare skin and pulls away just enough that he can reach Lance’s zip, in turn.

“Shit, Lance,” Keith groans when Lance digs his nails into his hips and pulls him forward so their cocks press together. Keith catches Lance’s lips in another hard kiss, and they both moan into each other’s mouths when Lance wraps his hand around both their cocks.

“Look at you, getting so worked up from a fight,” Lance says, and Keith snorts in amusement even as his eyes slide shut from the pleasure of Lance stroking their cocks.

“You’re one to talk,” Keith says, reaching down to smear the precome leaking from Lance’s slit. “Look at you,” he breathes, “You fucking love this.”

Lance doesn’t argue, burying his face in Keith’s shoulder and letting out a shaky laugh that turns quickly into a moan. They stand there, pressed against each other as their breaths turn shallow and desperate.

“Keith, I’m close,” Lance breathes, and Keith moans, hips bucking against him.

“ _Yes_ , come on,” he says, grunting as Lance’s grip tightens and his strokes speed up. “Come on Lance, fucking come all over me.”

Lance tenses, gasps, and then comes with a long whine over both their cocks, Keith practically whimpering when some of it spatters up his stomach. Lance keeps stroking through it, both their cocks slick with his come, ignoring the near-painful twinges of his oversensitivity. 

“ _Fuck_ ,” Keith groans when Lance runs his fingers through the mess on Keith’s stomach, and the sound Keith makes when Lance grips the base of his cock tightly and presses his come-soaked fingers against his lips is half a sob.

When Keith’s tongue has cleaned every last drop of come from Lance’s fingers, he pulls them out, smiling when Keith’s mouth follows as if desperate to have them back inside his mouth. Lance strokes Keith’s cock, slowly from the tip to the base, once, twice; making Keith’s head fall back as he moans something that sounds vaguely insulting. Then Lance lifts his free hand and digs his nail  _hard_ into Keith’s nipple, sinks his teeth into his shoulder, and Keith is coming with a choked out yell, his whole body wracked with shudders as Lance strokes his cock through it.

“Goddamn Keith, you kinky _fuck_ ,” Lance says, his voice hoarse just from watching, when the last of Keith’s orgasm works its way through his body.

“Shut the fuck up, Lance,” Keith groans, still sounding out of breath. “I fucking hate you, god.”

“No you don’t,” Lance says, the corners of his lips quirking, “You love me.” He presses another kiss to Keith’s lips, less brutal than the ones before but just as intense. He grins when Keith doesn’t say anything to argue the statement when they pull apart, instead pressing his face into Lance’s collar. Lance wraps his arms around Keith’s waist and presses their bodies flush against each other, burying his nose in Keith’s stupidly soft hair.

“Let’s get cleaned up,” Keith says after a while before pulling away, when the sweat and come starts cooling on their bodies. “We’re disgusting."

“Round two in the shower?” Lance pipes up as he follows him to the bathroom.

He grins when Keith doesn’t argue with that, either.

**Author's Note:**

> hello here's some porn feat. unintentional come kink and masochism gg Keith
> 
> I love these two, (kinda but not really) enemies-to-lovers thing is very aesthetic.
> 
> also on tumblr [here](http://sodappend.tumblr.com/post/147145000060/arguments).


End file.
